Fred and Daphne
Fred and Daphne are two members of Mystery Inc. in Scooby Doo: The Movie. They appear to like each other throughout the entire film, and kiss at the end but Daphne pushes him away. During the split, Fred writes a book, Fred On Fred, focusing on his own life, whilst Daphne practices martial arts and becomes a blackbelt. They may be rivaled by: Fred's other love interests: *At the beginning, a TV presenter seems taken with him for solving another mystery, and he soaks in the attention. Daphne looks jealous in the background. *He tells Velma that "dorky chicks" like her turn him on as well as supermodels, but this was probably just to make her feel better. Daphne's other love interests: *On the plane, she sits next to a red-haired guy to seems to be hitting on her, for we see her put her hand up, stopping him making a move. *In the flashback, Scrappy pees on her, "marking" his "territory", meaning he has a crush on her. When he's controlling Emile, he only shakes her hand and looks at only her whilst he talks. *When she's trying to save Fred and Velma, she sees student singing and he sees her and begins singing to her. She seems to like it, until she sees the green glow in his eyes and realizes he's a monster, so she leaves, leaving him confused, and maybe even hurt. *She often turned to Shaggy or Scooby for help, signifying she may prefer them for company, but often found them gross, disgusting, and unfocused. Hints *When Daphne's captured by the Luna Ghost, she calls to Fred for help and mentions the ghost is "touching things." *Only once Daphne's revealed she's OK does Fred move on to ask where Shaggy is. *When Fred does ask about Shaggy, he smiles at her and talks directly to her. *Fred blames Daphne for always getting caught. *Velma strangles Fred, believing him to be Daphne, once she stole her glasses. He doesn't seem offended. *They, along with Velma, all quit. *Only when Daphne says she's quitting does Fred decide to quit, too. *When Fred suggests quitting, Daphne looks hurt. *When Fred says "I do" about quitting, he's looking only at Daphne and says it softly to her. *Fred and Velma find Daphne at the airport and when she says she's not talking to them, Fred smiles sweetly as if he missed her. *Fred asks her how she'll rescue herself, and she tells him she's a blackbelt and has transformed her "body into a nuclear weapon." At this, Fred laughs but she hits him. *When Shaggy at the airport tried to bring Mystery Inc. together again, Daphne said, that she only does it if Fred and Velma are also present. Then, however, she already went after Fred refused. *Daphne turns a guy down on the plane. This could be because she likes Fred. *Daphne and Fred walk away from each other to find clues. *Fred finds Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby in the castle and they argue over whose right it is to be there, until Velma sneaks up behind Daphne, scaring her and Shaggy. *Fred tells Daphne to leave the castle, softly telling her, "It could be too dangerous for you." This shows he's concerned for her safety. *Fred says they should split up and says Daphne's name softly before saying they'll go together. Once Velma gets upset, he says he'll go with her, instead but doesn't seem happy about it. *When Fred apologizes to Velma and she says Fred only has an eye for the "supermodels", Fred says "dorky chicks" like Velma turn him on too. This is him implying Daphne turns him on. *Daphne and Fred run into each other, literally. *After they all run from the castle, taking off their disguises, Daphne waits for Fred and then they run together, holding hands. *Daphne and Fred both suggest a suspect: Daphne suggests the buddah man to tricked her into going to the castle in the first place, and Fred suggests Emile Mondavarious, the island's owner. *When Velma has a flashback of the early days of Mystery Inc., Fred has his arm around Daphne and when Scrappy pees on her, Fred gets really angry, saying Scrappy was marking his territory, showing he's jealous. *When the monsters attack, Fred gets captured and Daphne yells for him; however, she doesn't yell when Velma gets caught. *After Fred was caught by the monster, he shouted to Scooby Doo: "Scooby! ...Save Daphne..." He said nothing about Velma. *Daphne says they have to save Fred and Velma. *When Shaggy releases their heads, Fred gets trapped in Daphne's body and Daphne in Fred's. Fred then comments he can look at "himself" naked, disgusting Velma. He likes Daphne's body. *Daphne and Fred eventually get switched back and Fred watches Daphne approach the buddah man. *When she approaches him, Fred smiles at her. *Daphne and Fred realize that the person who wants Scooby dead is the person who brought him there: Emile. *Fred and Daphne set up ropes on the top of the cave together and Daphne starts staring at him lovingly. He sees her and smiles at her. *When Fred's posing as a student, he gestures for Daphne to scale the wall. She does so. *After Daphne's beaten the sumo guy and she slides down the rope, Fred calls to her and agrees with her when she says they did it, looking at her proudly and happy that she's OK. *Fred goes in for a passionate kiss with Daphne. *Fred and Daphne kiss, but Daphne soon pushes him away, looking around herself nervously and telling him to "Cut it out." *Fred smiles at her when she pushes him away, and eventually she smiles back. *When Shaggy finds the real Emile trapped in a hole, in the background you can see that Fred and Daphne are making out. Category:Scooby doo shaggy and velma Category:Heather north Category:Mediamass